The Unknown
by CountryObsessedTeen
Summary: When a half-blood somehow manages to turn up in London and Hogwarts, how will her life change forever? Pre-Harry
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first crossover, combining my two favorite series. I hope you like R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or PJO, but that would be insanely awesoem if I did, because I would seriously rewrite teh ends of both of teh last books so Fred and Luke would live. ANyway, back to my story.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Prologue**

A beach blonde woman walked through the crowded streets of London. She held a squirming bundle in her arms. She kept glancing around, as if expecting to be followed. She finally stopped in front of a house she had only seen once before.

She placed the bundle on the steps of the house and kissed the bay's forehead. She rapped on the door once and then disappeared in a flash of light. A tall man opened the door and looked around before recognizing that there was a baby sitting on his doorstep.

He hurriedly picked up the child and brought the baby inside. He noticed a short, handwritten note attached to the blanket. He warily picked it up and glanced at the writing. He had no idea whose it was. As he read down the note, his eyes slowly got wider.

Jack-

I know you probably don't remember me, but I still hope you will take care of this child. She is yours, no matter your doubts. I hope she will be safer here than in America. Please, just promise me that you will never take her to America. I'm sure she will be fine in your old school.

Athena

Jack's eyes went straight to the baby. Her stormy gray eyes were staring at him, like she knew what was going on. He shook his head. He still didn't believe what had happened, but he still couldn't leave this baby alone without anyone.

He sighed and sat down at his desk. He grabbed his fountain pen and ink and stared down at the blank page. He hesitated, but then started writing.

Albus,

I'm writing to see if you would grant me a favor...

*** *** ***

A tall, statuesque woman stood in what was obviously a throne room of sorts, dressed in a flowing white Greek chiton. A man was sitting in the head throne, his head in his hands. "Athena, what you did was no doubt dangerous. What you have done-"

Athena turned towards him, her gray eyes blazing. "You dare accuse me of rash thinking, Zeus? I assure you I made all possible precautions. She may be far from Camp Half-Blood, but at least she will be safe. Nothing will hurt her, as she will never be able to pinpoint who she is," she spoke, her voice full of power.

Zeus sighed and stood up. "I guess we will have to hope for the best. I don't think a demigod has ever stayed out of the Western Civilization for long before. I hope, for your daughter's sake, that she can."

* * *

**AN: R&R!!!**


	2. The Letter

**AN: So here's the update! Please tell me if Devin is sounding too Mary Sue-ish. I promise, I'll give her faults! She won't be perfect!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Harry Potter. I wish I did, but they both killed off my favorite character, so it's safe to say that I don't.**

* * *

Chapter One

**The Letter**

"Devin! The post is here!" a voice called. The girl in question lay on her bed, music pouring out of a hidden radio. Her beach blonde hair spilled across the white pillow, the multi-colored highlights bright against the pale background.

She opened her fiery gray eyes and slowly got off the bed. She walked the down the many stairs and finally got to the kitchen. Her father sat at the table, a pile of papers in front of him. He glanced up when she came in and nodded to the letters before going back to his papers.

He was the mythology professor at University of London and always had a ton of papers to grade. She picked up the mail and sifted through it before seeing an official looking envelope with her name and address on it.

Curious, she turned it over and saw an odd seal. It was a shield with a badger, snake, eagle, and lion all around a H. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter which was written on parchment. She read the first few lines and then looked up at her dad.

"Um, Dad? What is this?" Devin asked unsure. Her father didn't look up and waited for a few seconds before answering. "What does it say?" he asked distractedly. Devin looked down at the letter and read off the first few lines for her dad.

"Dear Miss Devin Clarke. We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she started. He dad's head shot up and took in the parchment and envelope.

He smiled and walked over to her. Devin looked at her dad confused. "Um, you aren't seriously going to tell me that this is real, are you?" she asked skeptically. She was a really outgoing, adventurous girl, but she didn't even believe in magic. And even if she did, she had a hard enough time at her boarding school with her ADHD and dyslexia.

Her dad nodded. "It is true, Devin. I went to that school when I was your age. It's an amazing place and you'll love it! You'll meet lots of kids that are the same as you," he told. Devin snorted and glanced back down at the letter.

"Of course it is," she said sarcastically. Her dad sighed. "Well, if you don't believe me, I'll just have to show you tomorrow," he said matter-of-factly. Devin rolled her eyes, but stayed quiet. She'd prove to her dad that this kind of stuff didn't exist.

*** *** ***

Devin looked out the window of the taxi as they stopped at a decrepit old building. She turned back to her dad. "Are you serious? This is just a closed down building," she said slowly. He dad smiled and got out as the taxi driver stopped. Devin followed quickly, the dim light throwing her highlighted hair into weird colors.

Her dad stopped in front of the broken down pub. Devin looked at him like her was crazy. He looked down at her and smiled, then pointed to the sign. Devin glanced at it, seeing nothing at first. Then she jumped back as something seemed to spread across the sign, saying 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

She looked around at the other people. She saw two women hurry past with their shopping bags on their arms. Devin saw they glance at the derelict building. She caught one of them murmur, "That place hasn't been open in forever!"

Devin just looked at her dad. He noticed her stare and then motioned for her to follow him. He stepped through the door and Devin hurried to catch up. She stopped as soon as she got in the doorway. She was met with the sight of an old bar with an assortment of people sitting down at tables, different colored robes trailing the ground.

She walked forward slowly and almost screamed when she saw one of the pictures on the newspaper moving. Devin looked up, searching for her father. She found him talking to a nervous looking lady. She walked over and both her father and the lady looked up.

"Devin, I'd like you to meet Professor Vanderwright. She teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts," her dad introduced. Devin nodded to the woman. She was small and mousy, with large green eyes. Her hair was a white rat's nest on top of her head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I can't wait to teach Jack's girl. I hope you've inherited his smarts," she rambled. Devin cast a confused glance at her dad. He quickly caught on. "She went to school with me. We were both in the same year, but she was in Gryffindor and I was in Ravenclaw," he explained. Devin nodded, still thoroughly confused.

Her dad laughed. "Well, Nora, I guess we have to get going. We have lots to buy," he said, ushering Devin towards the back of the pub. The blonde girl turned to her father after they had walked through a door.

"What was all that about? And what are Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?" she demanded. Her hands ended up on her hips, her gray eyes set in determination to get an answer. Her dad smiled as he pulled out something that looked like one of those cheap toy wands that kids got in stores. He tapped the brick above the trash can and Devin stared in awe as an archway opened up in front of her.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Jack presented. Devin looked around in awe. The small cobblestone street was lined with shops of all different sizes, shapes and colors. People flooded the street, robes of every color making it seem like a moving rainbow. Every now and then, she caught sight of kids like her, staring around at everything in shock and bewilderment.

Her dad took her hand and pulled her through the streets. "Come on, you can get your robes while I get your books. Meet me outside the shop when you're done," he told her. Devin nodded, still shell-shocked. Her father left her outside a shop that read 'Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Or at least that was what her dad told her. Devin's dyslexia made it hard for her to read the fancy writing.

She took a deep breath before walking into the shop. A plump, smiling woman walked over to her. "Hogwarts?" she asked. Devin nodded mutely. The woman smiled and motioned her to the back. Madame Malkin proceeded to drape a long black robe over her head and started to pin it up.

When she was about half-way done, a tall, arrogant looking girl walked over to the stand next to Devin's. A woman was trailing after her and started to fit the robe. The girl looked over at me. "Hi, I'm Carolyn. Carolyn Mesmer," she said proudly. I assumed that she thought I would recognize the name.

"Devin Clarke," I mumbled. I glanced over the girl. She had pitch black hair with haughty green eyes. Her expression was one of superiority and pride. It was an expression Devin had seen a lot in the snobbish girls at her old school. It was the face of someone who was used to money.

"I assume you're going to Hogwarts, too," Carolyn spoke. Devin nodded absentmindedly. She was already bored of the conversation, probably die to the ADHD. Still, Carolyn persisted, saying, "I already know what House I'll be in. Slytherin, like my parents. I think I'd die if I was stuck in Hufflepuff. What about you?"

Devin hesitated. She assumed that Slytherin was the same thing as Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. "Well, my dad was in Ravenclaw," I offered. Carolyn shot me a smile.

"At least it's not Gryffindor. Granted, that's better than Hufflepuff, but still," she rambled. She paused and then looked at Devin. "You said your dad was in Ravenclaw, right?" she asked suddenly. "What about you're mum?"

Devin looked down the ground. "Well, I never knew my mum. MY dad said she had to leave after I was born," she mumbled. Carolyn was about to say something when Madame Malkin interrupted her.

"All done here, dear. You can just come with me to pay," the friendly witch said.

"Well, I'll see you at school!" Carolyn called. Devin sighed as she paid for the robes with the strange coins her dad had told her to use. She thanked the pleasant witch before walking out the door and waiting for her dad. He had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**AN: Please R&R!! Again, please tell me if Devin is sounding Mary Sue-ish!**


End file.
